


Mistletoe

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Store Fronts, Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Christmas songs, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Jack loves Sally, Kissing, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai, merry go round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora and Kairi help Jack pick out the perfect Christmas gift for Sally, and then are tasked with finding gifts for each other. Sora x Kairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Christmas Town fic was brought on by my curiosity around how Kairi and Sora would spend their time here if they visited together. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie

"Sora! You're back!" Sora heard a familiar voice chime from behind him. He turned, seeing Jack Skellington in his Santa get up emerge from the pumpkin shaped Halloween Town door embedded into a tree trunk. 

"Jack! It's been a while, huh?" He let out a chuckle as the taller figure picked him up and embraced him briefly. 

"And you brought a friend... who might this be?" Jack approached Kairi, staring at her curiously, a friendly smile lingering on his face. 

"Kairi. Nice to meet you." She shook the pumpkin king's hand. 

"Likewise. Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine." The skeleton grinned.

"So, Jack - what brings you to Christmas Town again?"

Jack thought for a moment before answering. "Well, you see... I wanted to get Sally's Christmas gift. I really wanna surprise her... she deserves the best gift... truly... but I don't know what to get her."

He lowered his head dejectedly and hunched over, reducing his height temporarily. Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Is Sally your girlfriend?"

Jack shook his head. "She's... more than that. She's always there to support me and my crazy ideas... she's around to tell me when I need to step back from something... she makes me smile when I don't even feel like being happy. She's my soulmate."

As Sora listened to Jack's words, he glanced over at Kairi. Her hair, skin, and eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual.

_Kairi's my soulmate... she always has been._

Her sweet voice broke him from his thoughts. 

"I'll help you find her a gift." Kairi removed her hand from Jack's shoulder. She extended her hand for him to take which Jack obliged to. 

"Thank you, Kairi... you are most kind."

Sora blinked, watching the two of them head off into town.

_I want to get Kairi a Christmas gift too..._

"Wait for me!" He called out, his legs picking up to running speed to catch up with them. 

The trio walked along the stores' window displays, lit up by multi colored Christmas lights and shiny ornaments, looking for the perfect gift for Sally. They passed boutiques, jewelry stores, and even a hot chocolate shop with over fifty types of hot cocoa. But nothing seemed good enough. 

"Why is this so... hard? I know Sally like the back of my hand, yet I... don't know what special thing to get her for the holidays."

"It's because you are looking for the _perfect_ gift... when really, all you need to do is pick something. Your heart won't steer you wrong. You just have to listen to it... and remember, no matter what, Sally will like your gift because it came from the person she loves most."

Jack couldn't help but smile, and he grabbed Kairi's hands with his own. "You're right... thank you, Kairi. Thank you for your words of wisdom."

She nodded, giggling softly. 

"Kairi's right - just trust your heart and the rest will face into place." 

Jack thought for a moment, then looked like he had an epiphany, his eyes widening and his pointer finger rising up in the air. "I think I know what I'd like to get her."

Kairi and Sora looked at Jack with anticipation as he walked over to a boutique a couple of stores down. The two followed him, and stood at his sides as he gazed at a butterfly necklace that was unique from the others in the window display. The butterfly wings shimmered iridescent rainbow colors against the thin silver chain laid delicately at each side. 

"It's beautiful, Jack... good choice." Kairi smiled at Jack.

"Really?"

She nodded. Jack looked over at Sora for confirmation. 

"I couldn't agree more. That's the one..." He gave a full tooth smile and that was all Jack needed to head inside. 

Kairi scooted a bit closer to Sora since Jack wasn't in between them anymore. 

"I'm glad Jack was able to pick something out for her... you can tell he really cares for her."

Sora could feel himself blushing as his heartbeat quickened. He stared at her while she gazed at the sparkly jewelry displayed in the window. 

_If only you knew how much I cared about you, Kairi..._

She met his gaze, smiling a little.

"Watcha thinking about?" She giggled a bit after she said it. 

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh... you know... stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" Kairi teased. Sora gulped, but to his relief, she soon said,

"Oh, Jack's coming out now."

Sora let out a breath of relief as the skeleton approached them. 

"Alright. I got it and it's wrapped up nicely as well."

"Great - now all you need to do is give it to Sally."

"Right. I'm heading back to Halloween Town right now. Sora, it was great to see you again. Kairi, it was soo nice to meet you. Thank you both for all your help."

The pair nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course." Kairi cooed.

"Sora, bring Kairi to Halloween Town next time. I think she'd like it very much. And I'll be working on some new ideas once Christmas passes."

"Will do."

"Goodbye, friends. And... Merry Christmas!" Jack waved at the two as he disappeared into the snow filled distance away from the town. 

"Sora?"

He turned to her.

"I want to get you something for Christmas... I'll meet back here with you in a half hour. How does that sound?"

He nodded. "Okay, Kairi... but you don't have to get me anything, you know."

She smiled from ear to ear. "I know, silly. But I want to. Soo, I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

Sora couldn't help but smile to himself as she walked off toward the various stores they'd just come from. 

_Guess I'd better figure out what I'm getting for Kairi._

Kairi instantly knew what she wanted to get for Sora. While the three of them were looking around, a starfruit hot chocolate displayed in a window had caught her eye. Being from an island, Sora and herself were no strangers to tropical fruits, and she figured trying out a hot chocolate infused with one of them would be perfect for him. As she went inside to purchase it, the aroma of chocolate instantly filled her nose. 

_If this hot chocolate tastes as good as it smells... Sora, Riku, and I will be drinking this stuff every night together._

She grinned, and as she waited in line to pay for Sora's gift, she peered curiously at the ticking clock in the shop. She had fifteen minutes to spare. In those fifteen minutes, she decided to peruse more storefront window displays, and in the process, ended up bumping into a very flustered Sora. 

"Kairi!" His voice was high pitched and uncertain. 

"Sora - you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. He hid whatever he was holding behind his back and his face was visibly red. 

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. I'll see you very soon by the merry go round." 

Sora's face seemed to turned redder as she smiled at him. She removed her hand from his shoulder, and continued on to the next shop. 

_I wonder what's gotten into him..._

As the subtle smell of peaches and amber from Kairi's perfume left the air surrounding Sora, he released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He put his hidden hands back in front of him, which cradled a small sparkly red and white candy cane striped box. 

_Oh man... now I'm even more nervous about my gift._

Sora opened his eyes, and took a much needed deep breath. 

_C'mon Sora... you can do this._

He wasted no time making his way over to the merry go round a few minutes early, and Kairi was already there, staring in astonishment at the people riding on the different animals on the ride which was playing the Christmas jingle _All I Want For Christmas Is You_. 

"Sora! There you are!" Kairi smiled, grabbing his hands with hers. 

Sora could feel himself blushing madly, heat rising to his cheeks as her fingers touched his. She felt warm even in the wintry cold air of the town. 

"Here I am." He said lamely, shrugging his shoulders. 

_Really, Sora? Here I am?_

Sora could've mentally kicked himself for that. 

"So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to give you my gift first."

"Sure, Kairi..." 

She smiled, extending a sparkly light blue gift bag with white snowflakes on it to him. 

"Merry Christmas, Sora."

Sora gently took the bag from her and pulled out the Starfruit Hot Chocolate container. 

"Oh wow... this sounds delicious... thank you Kairi."

She giggled softly. "There's also marshmallows in there to pair with it."

"Thank you so much." 

"Of course."

She stared at him curiously. He gulped, knowing it was his turn to give a gift. 

"Merry Christmas, Kairi..."

Sora pulled out the small decorative jewelry box and held it out for her to take.

She took it from his hands and her blue eyes twinkled as she opened the box.

"Oh Sora... it's beautiful..."

She held the necklace, looking over it in awe before she put it on her neck. 

"This might be a silly question to ask... but what's the charm? Almost looks like leaves with cranberries. Kind of like a Christmas tree..."

Sora swallowed as he frantically searched for the right words to say. His heart began to drum intensely against his chest.

"It's... called a mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" She repeated curiously. 

"Yeah... it's a Christmas tradition... when you're around one, you... kiss whoever you're closest to."

Kairi blinked, her face turning almost as red as her hair, her lips parting slightly as if she wanted to speak but didn't quite have the words yet. 

"Ohh... I see..." Kairi trailed off, leaving Sora wondering if he'd crossed a line. Just as he was about to excuse himself, she spoke again,

"So... should I... kiss you then?"

Sora's mind was screaming yes, but instead he said softly, 

"Only if you want to..."

She smiled, and got closer to her childhood best friend, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Her eyes stared deeply into his as she pulled back just enough to meet his gaze. 

"Oh Sora..."

Sora didn't wait any longer to fulfill his Christmas wish as her face lingered so close to his own. Her lips were delicate and her kiss was full of passion as her warm body pressed up against his. As they pulled apart for air, he was smiling, and so was she. 

"Sora... you know you didn't need mistletoe for me to kiss you..."

"Now you tell me... thanks a lot, Kairi." 

Sora's tone was serious, but he soon smiled. 

She laughed. "I'm serious."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Sora... look!"

She pointed up at the sky, and it was then that he noticed a light flurry of snow begin to fall. 

"Merry Christmas, Kairi."

She rubbed Sora's back affectionately, giggling as their eyes locked again. 

"Merry Christmas."

It wasn't long before their lips met again while _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ began to play from the merry go round. 


End file.
